143401-was-wildstars-downfall-its-lack-of-subtlety
Content Once. Two years ago. Not anymore. (Sorry, that's all the feedback I am apparently allowed to give with all your rules.) Sorry you didn't enjoy yourself. May you find a game that makes you happy. | |} ---- ---- No need for sarcasim, I edited my post to be more open. So the in your face style grew on you? Interesting. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I changed my post to remove the requirements. | |} ---- I think the "Gold or GTFO" is really the only thing that turned people off in that quote, but not the rest. Nobody minds a time sink or a big grind - those are MMO staples and are in every game in various forms. Players just choose which grindy time sink they most enjoy and do that and enjoy it. The existence of 40 man content is a turn off just for the simply logistical issues for many players. They don't want to or can't get that many together and manage that. It's just not fun. It feels like a job and most of us have jobs during the day that require our focus, so we don't want to do more of that when we get home. I think smaller group content was a good idea, but it baffles me that they didn't do that from the start. The devs who designed that and the management that OK'd it, must have been so extremely out of touch it's just mind boggling. I remember being in perma beta and quitting it in February, months before launch, because I saw then how many issues this game had and knew it would not fare well. But back to my other point about "gold or GTFO". So many players talk about difficulty as a turn off and that is so incredibly wrong. Many players love difficult content and it's found in most MMO's. The difference being that there isn't pressure for everybody to do that stuff and there's viable endgame alternatives that allow people to feel challenged and feel like they reached their endgame. In Wildstar, you had pressure from both the devs and the community, which sucks the fun out of it. In TERA there has always been extremely hard 5 man HM dungeons that have only been done by a minority of the endgame population (at least until better gear patches came out and people could outgear faceroll it). But the people doing that content didn't throw it in people's faces that they were doing it, or how hard it was or how hardcore and elite they were, the company didn't talk about that stuff much or advertise it at all. So the average player felt completely happy to play the content they wanted to play and challenge themselves if need be. That even went for PvP - there was a lot of competition in endgame arena too, but players didn't feel like they "needed" to do that. Nobody, not in PvE or PvP, felt like the ultimate endgame was the most difficult content and nobody felt pressure to do that. Even in the other endgame content, since there was only one difficulty level per dungeon (i..e. no gold/silver/bronze), those doing it didn't feel pressure from elite players to do better, or get ridiculed if they messed up and/or failed. What instead happened was if you ended up in a group with better players, they were not held back by you and could even help you if need be. Or more often than not, players formed premade groups - even via public LFG chat channels with complete randoms - to do speed runs, or more casual runs, etc. - but the more laid back, play as you will community that was fostered allowed players to be elite if they wanted to, or not, but also allowed any type of player to climb to that level if they wanted to as well, with a clear and easy path to harder content and good players, with no dev/community formed gates or stigmas. FFXIV I remember being very similar in design and community. That was a big downfall of Wildstar. Not having difficult content - but the way in which the devs treated it, the way they designed it, and the community they fostered and allowed to fester. And personally for me, the combat was a huge turnoff as well. It's not the best out there even now, but it's far better than it was so I can at least enjoy it. Edited October 15, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- Of course I did. I liked the energy of the game. I LOVE THE ART STYLE. I love the level up comments. I was so excited for the game I thought I could get past how busy the game was. | |} ---- No, but then again I guess those "Relaxing MMOs" are the ones I always got bored with and went to play a MOBA or Shooter instead. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry, man. You set the rules, I was just doing as you asked. Didn't seem like you wanted a discussion so much people to agree with you. That said, yeah ... two years ago, when I first got into the original beta, I was *very* put off by the "lack of subtlety" as you call it. I don't think that's the appropriate phrase, since you tie the lack of "relaxing" you can do while playing, as opposed to actual "unsubtle" things like the Crypt-Keeper, the Level-Up Guy and things like that, which I consider a genuine lack of subtlety. ANYWAY, I am a casual player. I play weeknights after work and the occasional long-hours weekend. I'm also a smoker. The first thing that I noticed *WAY BACK THEN* was that Wildstar has no "down time" unless you choose to find a safe spot to stand. Every fight is a fight for your life (unless you're farming lower-level zones for mats or whatever). You can't just smoke a cigar, drink your whiskey and relax here. It was absolutely INFURIATING to me that, unlike WoW where I can basically play on Auto-Pilot, that this damn game not only required my undivided attention but also required both hands on the controls at almost all times. Finally, I just figured out that this game isn't WoW and I needed to stop approaching it like it is. While there is plenty of "casual content" in the game, no one can say Wildstar is a "casual game" by any stretch. Now, if I want to smoke, I find a safe spot and smoke. If I want to sip my coffee (or whiskey) then I do it between pulls. If my kids or wife are home, I don't get into heavy content because I *know in my heart* that they are more important than this silly game and if they need my attention, I am willing to "die" just to give to them. I guess what I'm getting at is, yes ... Wildstar is very attention-intensive. That's both a blessing and a curse. | |} ---- ---- I don't disagree that people dislike the style. But it's unfair to call it a problem. I don't particularly like "Korean styled" mmos. That doesn't mean those games should change, it just means they're not for me. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't call it a style, it's just over-cluttered, too in-your-face, and too busy. It's the existence of too many pop ups, too many NPCs, too much stuff on screen, people and things shouting at you. You could make it in a really pretty Korean fantasy style'd UI and game, but the fact that there's just "too much stuff" would still be there. That's the problem. Edited October 15, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- ---- ----